Odd
by Pikeru's Angel
Summary: They were a bit of an odd family, the three of them, but they enjoyed every minute of it. Seventh and final part to my Sapphire series.


{][John][}

It's 3:33 in the morning when you wake up that particular fall morning.

Unsurprising, really. You've almost gotten used to it in the two months you've all become a family. Dysfunctional and more than a bit odd, but a good environment for your son and a family none the less.

You sigh, stretching as you get out of bed. Twin violins creep upstairs, one slightly scratchy and out of tune. You smile, shaking you head as you head down, thinking of how you need to get that old keyboard from storage and see how it would sound with them. There's Chopin sheet music lying around somewhere that you could convert, and your moderately sure Sherlock knows Ave Maria so you could play it together.

To the very least they both look properly abashed as you head down the stairs, fake-glaring at the two of them. "You both know what time it is, right?" You ask.

Sherlock's Stradivarius stops its noise, but Zach keeps going, as though trying to appease his new dad with music. You laugh, and head for the kitchen.

"What do you want for early breakfast?" You ask, and it really is just another normal day.

Zach smiles, and his playing gets a little louder.

You know you love every minute of it.

{][Sherlock][}

The first thing you got him when he moved in to the flat with his small suitcase that carried everything he owned was a violin. It's small, exactly his size, and he's rather adept at it. He almost picks it up faster than you do.

Your both insomniacs, you find that out soon enough, so you start midnight "D, I can't sleep" lessons. (And, even though you don't admit it, your amused that he still calls you and John D and DJ after two months of insisting on your own names. You've even taken to calling him Zee on occasion without meaning too.)

Your having another midnight lesson when you check the time. He's starting school that Monday, and it is now officially Sunday morning. John is going to kill you both. Well, just you. He could hardly get irritated with Zach, let alone mad. You inwardly hope he's not adept in long and painful deaths.

It's another two hours before John comes down. He looks annoyed, but in that way that you know he's faking. You stop on your Strad, glancing at Zach when he doesn't.

Finally, a few seconds after he asks if you know what time it is (and of course you do; your internal clock is impeccable), he laughs, asking what to make for breakfast.

You smile, and go back to Ave Maria with you boy (and that still feels odd to think). You know it's his favorite.

{][Zach][}

You weren't surprised when DJ offers to adopt you after your dad got you in the hospital (which your in therapy for, even though your not sure why). You were surprised that his "partner" was so willing to change things around 221B for you. You know from DJ what it used to be like, but there aren't any chemicals in beakers or body parts in the fridge no matter how many times you ask. And you have asked many, many times. Not a finger to be seen, though sometimes you'll find blood at the bottom.

You've never slept well. Not when your mum was at home, and certainly not when she left, but it's a little better here. It feels safe, which your not really used to. When you told DJ this he just shook his head, and went back to making dinner. You're still wondering why. DJ and Sherlock are confusing at the best of times, and whenever you mention what your life used to be like it just gets worse.

Anyway, it's almost two o'clock, and you creep downstairs. Your pretty sure Sherlock is asleep with DJ, but you decide you'll live with just a glass of milk instead of your lessons.

Surprise! Sherlock was up, stretched across the couch and flipping through the channels on telly. He glances over at you, sitting up and turns the TV off with a resounding click.

"Can't sleep?" He guesses.

"Can't sleep, D." You agree, plopping down across from his usual chair. The two violin cases are already out, and you try and fail to raise an eyebrow. "How'd you know I was coming?" He chuckled, getting out that special violin that you could never say the name of (Strad-something).

"Lucky guess." He says. You smile, know that he doesn't guess, and take you violin out of its case. It's perfectly polished, just like he taught you, and the wood is gleaming in the low light.

Sherlock looks up to you, poising his bow. You take a similar stance. "Ave Maria? You don't quite have that one yet."

You nod, and begin. It's not quite right, not really, but it's okay for someone who's just learning, and Sherlock always looks happy when you play it.

A while later DJ comes down, and you just keep playing. They both like it when you play like that, even if the notes aren't right. DJ just smiles, and asks what the two of you want for a super-early breakfast.

John and Sherlock are just cool like that, you think.

{][**End**][}

**A/N: An****d that is the last part to the Sappire series. I'll probably keep going with fics for this verse, but as far as parts go it is done. Yipee! :D *tosses confetii***

**Reviews welcome. This is my first go an second person with more than two people and present tense (I have done them all, just not together), so I'd love to know how I did.**

**~Piki :B**


End file.
